What You Want
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: Levy is starting college at Fairy Tail University, with her best friend Lucy of course. Many of their friends will be with them too. Levy loves to help them with everything, though sometimes she needs to be reminded of what she truly wants herself. Oneshot, College AU


**Phantom actually posting stuff though XD This is another gift, but for pugprincessrina on tumblr :)**

 **Title: What You Want  
** **Summary: Levy is starting college at Fairy Tail University, with her best friend Lucy of course. Many of their friends will be with them too. Levy loves to help them with everything, though sometimes she needs to be reminded of what she truly wants herself. Oneshot, College AU**

"What do you mean you aren't here yet?! You are aware orientation starts in two minutes, right?!"

"Lev, I'm parking. I'll be there, just wait."

Levy pouted. "Lu, I don't want to be late!"

"Then go inside, I'll meet you!" She could hear the amusement in her friend's voice. Levy sighed.

"No, no. I'll wait outside the building. Just hurry." Levy hung up and leaned against the auditorium building. She checked her watch again, then saw her friend running towards her.

"Sorry, sorry." Lucy apologized. "The parking was god-awful. Next time I'll just take the bus."

"It's fine, I'm sorry for freaking out." Levy responded sheepishly. "Come on, let's go inside."

They entered, shocked at the size. Two sets of staircases on either side of the hall led to a floor of balcony seats. The tens of rows of seats on the bottom floor were filled, and the stage in the front was huge. A few chairs were set up on stage with a podium in the front.

Levy and Lucy rushed up the stairs and grabbed seats looking down at the stage. Just as they were sitting down, a few people walked onto stage and sat in the chairs. A man carrying a stool placed it behind the podium, and a rather short man followed and stood on it.

"Welcome, new students of Fairy Tail University." the man boomed. Levy was surprised. For such a short man, he had quite a large presence.

After many, many speeches from many of the students and teachers, they were released to go to their dorms. Lucy and Levy hurried to their room to change for dinner. Levy changed into a simple pair of jean shorts with a casual tank top.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked.

Levy turned with an audible gasp. "Lu, who are you trying to impress?" she teased. "You look fantastic!" Lucy wore a black pencil skirt with a golden off-shoulder top, and had her hair out.

Lucy blushed. "Thanks," She twirled a lock of her hair. "I hope so."

Levy grinned. "Oh ho ho. Who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"What are you talking about." Lucy bluffed.

"Come on, tell me!" Levy pressed, clasping her hands together.

"Um...well I...it's..." Lucy blushed and looked away. "...Natsu."

"Oh finally!" Levy cheered. "You've admitted it! Oh Mira's gonna be so happy that you finally realized you like him." Lucy pouted in response. Levy giggled. "Now let's go!"

They walked to the commons, giggling and teasing each other the entire way. They both were surprised by the large set-up. Tables across the grass in every direction and a large fountain in the center wit dancing fairies.

"The campus is so beautiful," Levy stated, hushed. No response from Lucy. Levy glanced curiously at her friend, who had started wandering towards a table.

"Hi, Natsu," Levy heard. Levy followed her friends voice to see all of their friends at the tables.

"Levy!" She heard. She laughed nervously.

"Hey Jet, Droy. How are you guys?" Levy asked.

"Great!" they chorused.

"Levy, it's been too long!"

Levy gasped. "Lisanna! You're back in Magnolia!"

She smiled. "Yup! Nice to be back. I met Lucy first, actually. She's so nice!"

Levy grinned. "Lucy's great. An aspiring writer too!"

"Of course you'd take to her," Lisanna teased.

"Yo, Levy!" Gray called.

"Hey Gray! Where's Erza?"

Gray snorted. "Not here, thank goodness."

"What did I miss?" Levy heard from behind her.

Levy snickered as Natsu and Gray visibly flinched. "A-Ah, nothing! Good to see you, Erza." Gray covered.

"Where's Juvia?" Levy asked Gray as he shifted away from the scarlet haired girl.

Gray laughed nervously. "I don't know. Why would I know?" He moved away.

Levy gave him a look behind his back. "Maybe because she's obsessed with you and you like her?" she muttered.

"Yo," she heard. She subconsciously brightened and turned.

Gajeel was talking to Natsu. Not unexpected, as they were cousins after all. Juvia had joined already and was talking animatedly to an overwhelmed Gray. Levy walked towards the tall, long-haired man.

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy greeted.

"Shrimp," he nodded. Levy pouted.

"Stop calling me shrimp." she commanded. He smirked.

"Make me," he countered, leaning towards her. Levy glared up at him.

Noticing their proximity, she had to will herself not to flush. "You're insufferable," she managed in response. He laughed and straightened.

"Whatever you say, _Levy._ " He continued laughing to her disdain. Levy pouted again before walking away from him in a huff.

"And yet you tease me about Natsu."

Levy flicked Lucy's arm. "Yes." she muttered. "There's nothing between me and Gajeel."

"Oh, there's something alright. I bet he'll ask you out."

"Whatever." Levy groaned. They heard a devious chuckle from behind them.

"A new year, more time for my favorite couples to get together," Mirajane Strauss gave a little evil laugh. Lucy and Levy looked at each other in amusement. "Nalu, Gajevy and Gruvia will be canon!"

"Mira..." Levy winced.

"Hi, everyone. It's nice to see you again." The girls turned to see Jellal walking towards them. Levy was glad that he had become a friend of theirs in high school. He was actually kind, unlike her initial impression, and very intelligent. And everyone knew he liked Erza, who liked him back.

In fact, Mira was probably out for them too. "And Jerza!" Mira loud-whispered.

Lucy sighed. "Leave me out of this, bug Jellal and Erza."

"You will get together with Natsu, bet on it." With that, Mira scurried towards the unsuspecting Jellal and Erza.

Levy and Lucy shared a nervous laugh before rejoining their friends.

At the end of dinner, which was mainly uneventful (besides Erza breaking up a fight between Natsu and Gray before it started). Lucy and Levy walked back to their dorm with Erza, Mira and Juvia. As they were about to enter, they noticed a girl sitting on the stairs leading to the door with a bottle in her hand.

"Cana, you missed dinner." Erza commented.

"Nah, I had food earlier. I went to a bar while you guys were being dorks on the commons." Cana replied, a light drawl on her voice.

"If this is about Laxus-" Mira started.

"Mira, Mira, Mira. I'm way over him, okay?" Cana said, snorting. "Don't worry."

"It's about Gildarts, then." Levy said. It was as if she dropped a bombshell. Cana stiffened, and the girls turned to Levy in realization.

"I just...I didn't want things to change." Cana explained, setting the bottle down beside her. "Now, I'm moving in with him. I'm no good with change, Lev. I'm just...I don't want to disappoint him, ya know?"

Levy smiled and sat next to her. "You know he'll never be disappointed in you, silly. Even though this is probably really new to him, he does love you. You know that too."

Cana let out a shuddered sigh. "Thanks, Levy. Thanks."

The girls went inside after Gildarts picked Cana, blissfully unaware of his daughter's worries not too long before. Levy changed into pajamas to go to bed, exhausted from the long day.

"Hey Lev, I know we were teasing each other but seriously..." Lucy broke the quiet that had fallen over their room. There was loud music playing outside their room, thankfully muffled slightly by the walls. "...how do you feel about Gajeel? I'm really serious about Natsu. I didn't think I would ever fall for someone but I did and I don't want to tease you if you feel the same about Gajeel and-"

"Hey, Lu." Levy interrupted. "Don't worry okay? I won't tease you about Natsu. You know I'm rooting for you right?"

"I...yeah. You didn't answer my question."

"Is everything okay? This is unexpected. You met Lisanna right? Does it have to do with her?" Levy dodged again.

"Yeah, of course. Lisanna told me about how she felt back then but she found someone else and is even seeing him...Levy! Answer my question!"

"What do you mean?" Levy hummed innocently. _Don't want to admit it don't want to admit it I will not admit it no way and never._

"If you think I am going to judge you because you fell for someone who used to be a bully, and changed his ways I add, then you are wrong and you should know me better than that."

Levy sighed. "No, it's not that. It's just..." She pouted. "...telling people means I'm admitting it to myself too."

Lucy smiled gently at her. "Aw, Levy..." She wrapped her arms around her friend. "Be happy for yourself a little. You always help other people, I think you forget the things you want. If you want Gajeel, you know I'll be here for you."

"Want...Gajeel..." Levy breathed. "Yeah. I...like him. But I doubt he feels the same."

Lucy smirked. "You're wrong. It doesn't take a genius to see he's attracted to you. The teasing is a dead giveaway though."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Levy mumbled.

"Okay, okay. Well I guess we should sleep since we have classes tomorrow morning."

Levy yawned. "Yeah, goodnight Lu."

"Night, Lev."

* * *

"Levy! Lucy!" The girls hurried over towards their friends during lunch.

"How have your classes been going?" Erza asked.

"Ancient languages was amazing! I'm in love!" Levy cried.

"I liked my Astrology class, but the professor let out really late." Lucy explained. "I can't wait for creative writing later though!"

"Yo!" The girls turned in their seats.

"Oh look, it's the boys," Mira stated while giggling evilly.

"Gray-sama!" Levy heard Juvia exclaim beside her.

They dragged over chairs. Levy noted with amusement that Natsu had dragged his chair beside Lucy's and put an arm around her shoulders. Jet and Droy dragged chairs and sat on either side of her.

"Hey guys!" Levy told them cheerfully.

"Hi Levy!" Jet responded just as happily.

"How are your classes?" Droy asked.

"Good, and yours?"

"They're great!"

Levy looked up to see Gajeel walking towards them. She hid her blush by looking at the table. He pulled over a chair and sat next to Juvia with a huff.

"You okay?" Levy questioned him.

"Peachy," he snorted. Levy was about to retort when she was interrupted by a loud squeal from Mira.

"I knew it would happen!" Mira shouted.

"Shush!" Erza yelped in response. Jellal flushed beside her.

"Uh...?" Lisanna said and tilted her head curiously.

"He asked her out he asked her out he asked her out!" Mira whooped.

"Really?!" Lucy shouted.

"Be quiet." Erza commanded, face red. Jellal laughed nervously, putting his arm around her neck.

"It was bound to happen," Levy commented with a grin.

"I expect more of my ships to start dating soon." Mira declared.

After lunch, Levy began walking towards her Literature class, realizing that someone was walking behind her. "Are you following me or is your metal shop class in this direction too?" Levy said with a smirk.

Gajeel snorted. "Yeah, right. The metal shop is this way, _Levy._ "

Levy brightened at being called by name. "Got it," she laughed.

The walk was a bit silent, growing awkward for Levy. She tried to come up with a topic but was only successful at fiddling with her hair. "Hey shrimp?"

"Back to the short nicknames." Levy sighed. "What?"

"Ya busy after class?"

Levy's eyes widened. "A-Ah, um, not particularly. Why?"

Gajeel looked at her, probably seeing her face reddening. Levy gawked when she saw a tinge of red dot his cheeks too. "Well, I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta...I dunno. Hang out, or somethin'." he muttered.

Levy bit her lip, butterflies filling her stomach. "I'd love to, Gajeel." she replied. A blissful feeling vibrated in her heart.

"Great!" he said, sounding surprised. "Great. I'll, uh, I'll pick ya up from the dorm. We can go ta the café if ya want."

 _What else could I ever want?_ "Sounds like fun! I can't wait!" Levy stopped at her classroom. "I'll see you later Gajeel."

"Yeah, see ya Levy," he said, watching her go inside. She waved.

 _He called me Levy, asked me out and I don't think this day could get any better._

"Class, open your books. No time for icebreakers, let's get to reading."

 _Yeah, nothing gets better than this._

 **Merry Christmas and hope you liked guys!**

 **~Phantom-chan**


End file.
